Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont nos amis, on n'y touche plus !
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: Ou comment Voldemort doit gagner sa réinsertion professionnelle. Attention: c'est de l'humour! C'est parodique! Et c'est très con. Mini-fic délire. FINIE!
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un petit délire... Ce devait être un OS, mais finalement, ca sera une mini fic!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Disclaimer: tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR_

_(Réponse aux reviews anonymes selon le chapitre choisi pour commenter)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont nos amis, on n'y touche plus !**

- Patient suivant !

La voix était cassante, désabusée, une image qui collait parfaitement à la femme arrogante et désenchantée à laquelle elle appartenait. Elle écrivait dans un dossier volumineux, avec une plume pour le moins étrange : elle n'avait pas besoin de la tremper tout le temps dans une fiole d'encre à côté, qui d'ailleurs ne s'y trouvait même pas. C'était une plume droite, sans duvet, dans une matière inconnue, qu'elle avait dans les mains, ses mains manucurées, dont le vernis d'une couleur vulgaire s'écaillait par endroit et jurait horriblement avec son tailleur criard.

- C'est moi.

L'homme s'était levé. Il avançait lentement jusqu'au comptoir. Sa démarche était courbée et il s'enveloppa un peu plus dans son pardessus noir, bien que le temps fût propice, en ce délicieux mois de juin. La secrétaire ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard, mâchonnant un affreux chewing-gum et il eut envie de lui éclater la tête contre la table. Mais il se retint : il tiendrait bon. Il n'était pas aussi irrécupérable que ce qu'on disait de lui dans les couloirs. Il se renfrogna un peu et réajusta son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Vous êtes ? demanda la femme d'un ton nonchalant.

- Vol… Euh… Tom Jedusor, bafouilla l'homme.

La femme lui lança un regard rapide et il put remarquer qu'elle avait deux incroyables yeux verts. Quel dommage qu'elle soit si impolie, pensa-t-il. La secrétaire blêmit en le dévisageant, mais détourna rapidement la tête. Après tout, des fous, elle en voyait tous les jours.

- Vous avez rendez-vous avec le docteur Maddy, annonça-t-elle avec un ton désinvolte.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

La secrétaire frissonna et lui tendit un papier sur lequel était griffonné l'objet de sa visite. Le dénommé Tom Jedusor faillit s'étrangler en lisant le parchemin, et réprima une forte envie d'étouffer cette arrogante avec ledit parchemin. Il se crispa, une expression de haine sur le visage. « _Troubles psychologiques_ » ? Sérieusement ?

- Bureau trente-quatre, dirigea-t-elle en continuant de mâcher son chewing-gum qui lui donnait l'air d'une vache.

Il lui jeta un regard froid et s'éloigna dans le couloir désigné. Si jamais ça se passait mal, _ils _passeraient tous un sale quart d'heure. Il revoyait encore leurs mines réjouies et leurs larges sourires. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à leur dire non. Foutus mangemorts.

* * *

- _Maître, ça vous ferait le plus grand bien ! assura Bellatrix, et ses longs cheveux noirs s'agitaient dans tous les sens._

- _Vous seriez un Seigneur incontesté ! renchérit Lucius avec empressement._

- _C'est l'occasion rêvée pour votre réinsertion dans la société ! approuva-t-elle._

_Ils venaient de sortir du Magenmagot. Harry Potter était venu, avait vu, avait vaincu et avait emprisonné Lord Voldemort, ainsi que la troupe de mangemorts. Ils avaient échappé à la mort, et étaient condamnés à perpétuité. Ils avaient purgé une peine de maintenant dix ans et allaient poursuivre leur internement pour le reste de leur vie. Sauf s'ils acceptaient la condition d'Hermione Granger. Ils avaient trois jours pour y réfléchir, durant lesquels ils seraient assignés en résidence surveillée._

_Sainte-Granger. L'amie des désespérés et des repris de justice. Il aurait dû la tuer tout de suite. Surtout qu'une telle clause était impensable. Elle se moquait clairement d'eux._

_L'ancien autoproclamé Seigneur des Ténèbres digérait mal son échec de conquête du monde, si en plus, il devait se plier à la pitié d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, il valait mieux qu'il s'avada kadavrise tout de suite plutôt que de continuer de la sorte._

- _Mais enfin, Maître ! couina Bellatrix._

- _Quoi ? râla Voldemort. C'est hors de question ! Non mais vous me voyez, moi, faire ça ?_

_Ils venaient de transplaner jusqu'au manoir Malefoy et il enleva son manteau avec agacement. _

- _Ces sales mioches… Me ridiculiser de la sorte…, grommela le mage noir. J'aurais dû les buter quand j'en ai eu l'occasion. _

_Le lendemain matin, la _Gazette du Sorcier _atterrit sur leur table. Drago Malefoy, héritier prometteur de la famille Malefoy, racheté par le Ministère, la parcourut rapidement. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de devoir partager sa maison avec le psychopathe qui voulait tuer tout le monde, mais ses parents ayant participé dans sa folie, il n'avait eu le choix. Ça faisait partie de la peine à purger. Rendre service à la société. Il haussa un sourcil._

- _Sérieusement ? Granger a vraiment fait ça ? lança-t-il, perplexe._

_Il agita l'article de journal sous leurs yeux et Voldemort se retint de ne pas le tuer sur-le-champ. Le gros titre de la une était en caractères gras. _

_Psychothérapie pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?_

_Au tribunal du Magenmagot hier, Hermione Granger, fervente défenseuse des droits des elfes de maison et brillante avocate, a demandé une réduction de peine pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses fidèles mangemorts, à la grande stupéfaction de tous. Comble de l'étonnement, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley présents également semblaient d'accord et enclin à accorder leur pardon. La parole est aux accusés, qui ont maintenant trois jours pour déterminer si oui ou non, ils pourront tenir leur parole sur la clause Granger, qui consiste à suivre une psychothérapie, afin de canaliser les pulsions meurtrières. « Je pense que Celui-qui-est-enfermé-depuis-maintenant-dix-ans a un cœur comme tout le monde, et qu'il est récupérable. » ne démordait pas Hermione Granger avec ferveur devant une foule de manifestants refusant sa remise en liberté, hier soir devant Gringotts. Si la clause est respectée, le mage noir et ses fidèles pourront espérer une réinsertion professionnelle rapide au sein de notre communauté. Les concernés en revanche ne semblent pas très enclin à devoir se plier à la volonté de Miss Granger, qui je vous le rappelle, est née de parents moldus. Affaire à suivre, donc ! _

_Votre dévouée,_

_Rita Skeeter._

- _Cette sale…, grinça Voldemort en déchirant avec un plaisir pervers le journal en confettis._

- _Maître, supplia Bellatrix. C'est une chance pour vous ! Vous serez libre !_

- _Maître, salua Lucius en rentrant dans la salle à manger. J'ai une idée pour vous ! C'est peut-être délicat de se confier à quelqu'un qui vous connaît déjà, aussi je vous ai trouvé le parfait guérisseur possible ! Il ne vous connaît pas, ne sait rien de vous. _

- _C'est impossible, nia Celui-qui-mordait-agressivement-dans-ses-tartines. Tout le monde me connaît._

- _Oui, dans le monde sorcier, mais pas…_

_Lucius blêmit et Voldemort s'empourpra, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il faillit s'étrangler en engloutissant son restant de pain brioché, avant de hurler :_

- _Ah, non ! Hors de question ! Les moldus ? Ces infâmes cloportes ? Ces…_

_Mais les regards insistants et les suppliques répétées de Lucius et Bellatrix avaient eu raison de lui._

* * *

Et c'est ainsi que Celui-qui-voulait-dominer-le-monde pénétra le bureau trente-quatre en ruminant son mécontentement. La pièce était froide, aseptisée. Une odeur de détergent abominable lui emplit les narines.

- Bonjour ! lança une voix forte et enjouée.

- Bonjour, répondit l'homme-sans-nez avec froideur.

Il s'assit avec raideur sur la chaise inconfortable en face du médecin qui lui sourit d'un air niais.

- Alors, votre nom, je vous prie ? demanda ce dernier en se penchant sur une feuille.

Ah oui. Il ne le connaissait réellement pas. Ou bien voulait-il se montrer poli ? Une lueur d'énervement brilla dans ses pupilles.

- Voldemort, annonça-t-il, attendant la réaction normale que ce nom pouvait susciter.

- Voldemort ? Vous avez un nom de scène ? s'étonna le médecin bedonnant qui releva la tête, se demandant comment cela s'écrivait.

Ah. On ne la lui avait jamais faite, celle-là. Une pulsion de meurtre battit sa tempe mais il se retint de justesse. Il était chez les moldus. Il devait se contenir.

- Euh… Oui, dit Celui-qui-venait-de-se-faire-humilier-royalement, incertain.

- C'est bien… Mais quel est votre vrai nom ? interrogea le médecin avec un ton plus sérieux.

- Tom… Jedusor, grimaça le patient, peu enclin à donner sa véritable identité.

L'homme bedonnant écrivit quelques détails sur la feuille et releva la tête en le scrutant.

- Et vous faîtes quoi, dans la vie, Tom ? Vous devez être un artiste pour avoir un nom de scène ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire trop chaleureux pour être sincère.

Ce qu'il faisait dans la vie ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Il ne le connaissait réellement pas ?

- Seigneur des Ténèbres, lâcha-t-il, avec dédain.

- Ah, vous jouez aux jeux vidéo ? C'est le niveau dix-sept, il me semble, dans WoW… C'est un bon point…

Alors que l'autre continuait d'écrire sur sa feuille, Celui-qui-commençait-sérieusement-à-en-avoir-marre se retint pour ne pas étouffer le médecin avec son bout de papier et sortir de la pièce. Lucius en avait, de ces idées !

- Et sinon, qu'aimez-vous faire ? Des loisirs ?

- J'aime euh… lancer des sorts, avoua-t-il avec sincérité.

- De la magie ! Un magicien ! s'exclama le médecin en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. C'est merveilleux !

Voldemort se sentit dépassé. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, mais ne répondit pas, très mal à l'aise.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il paraît que je tue trop de gens (il paraît), soupira l'interrogé.

- Ah, à croire que vos tours de magiciens ne sont pas très bien rodés, hein, Tom ?

Le médecin rit de bon cœur. Celui-qui-était-devant-lui se mit à bouillir intérieurement et faillit lui cracher qu'à preuve du contraire, s'il tuait les gens, c'était parce qu'il réussissait ses sorts, mais il ravala sa langue. Il était inconnu, ici. Il était chez les moldus.

- Euh… oui, c'est ça, articula-t-il difficilement.

Au bout d'une heure d'entretien, le mage noir faillit craquer. Cette séance ne servait à rien. Merlin qu'il perdait son temps !

- Je vous rassure, annonça le médecin d'un ton amène, il n'y aucun problème psychologique ! Mais vous devriez faire quelque chose pour votre visage, votre nez, là, surtout ! La chirurgie esthétique fait des miracles de nos jours ! Je peux vous donner le nom d'un bon collègue à moi…

Résistant à l'envie d'écarteler le moldu, Celui-qui-avait-perdu-deux-heures-de-sa-vie quitta la pièce avec soulagement.

* * *

- Alors ? s'enquit Lucius Malefoy, de retour au manoir.

- Alors, tu vas morfler, Lucius, dit Celui-qui-était-rancunier-à-mort en s'approchant de lui avec un air des plus menaçants.

- Pitié, Maître ! Je vous demande une seconde chance ! Je me doutais bien que celui-là ne fonctionnerait pas, alors je vous ai pris un autre rendez-vous… A Ste-Mangouste ! C'est un médicomage merveilleux, vous verrez !

Voldemort tempêta pendant toute la soirée, mais il céda finalement, quand Bellatrix se joignit à la partie pour l'enjoindre à essayer. Il se maudit d'être aussi faible. Ces dix ans à Azkaban avait fait de lui un mouton. Un mouton bien trop con pour suivre ainsi les conseils de ces deux barjos.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu,_

_Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour à toutes et tous!_

_Voici la deuxième partie!_

_Merci à **Miss no name**: Ravie de t'avoir fait rire! J'espère que le reste de la fic t'a plu également! ;p_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Celui-qui-se-maudissait-de-se-retrouver-ici attendait non sans piétiner d'impatience qu'on veuille bien le recevoir. Quand, enfin, on lui fit signe que c'était à lui, il frappa rapidement quelques coups sur la porte, et une voix douce l'enjoignit d'entrer. Mais en poussant la porte, il se figea sur place. La pièce en elle-même était chaleureuse sans être étouffante : un divan gris souris trônait en plein milieu, des plantes vertes s'épanouissaient dans un coin et la fenêtre était fermée par un store qui tamisait la lumière du soleil. Mais ce qui choquait le plus Tom Jedusor, c'était le médicomage qu'on lui avait attribué. Une femme brune, imposante, était assise derrière un bureau de verre. Elle était en train d'écrire quelque chose et releva son regard ambré en lui souriant avec bienveillance.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé, dit-il en rebroussant chemin.

- Tom Jedusor ? appela-t-elle. Je suis le docteur Greengrass.

Il se retourna avec lenteur, effaré de la situation. Elle osait l'appeler par son _vrai _nom. Il lui lança mentalement deux maléfices cuisants.

- J'ignorais que j'allais parler à une femme, expliqua-t-il avec froideur.

Elle enleva ses lunettes à fine monture et eut un petit rire.

- Lucius m'avait prévenu que vous seriez difficile, dit-elle avec un sourire entendu.

L'homme serra les mâchoires. Lucius, sale traître ! Dès que je rentre, je te lance trois Doloris.

- Je vous propose quelque chose, Mr Jedusor : une seule séance. Une seule séance pour vous convaincre, et si vous ne voulez pas poursuivre, nous arrêterons et je serais remplacée par un homme.

Le ton était courtois, quoique ferme. L'homme réfléchit : il n'allait pas repartir, maintenant qu'il avait attendu aussi longtemps dans cette salle d'attente aseptisée. Autant essayer. Il n'avait rien à perdre. Il hocha brièvement la tête et le docteur Greengrass élargit son sourire.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Il s'exécuta, enlevant son pardessus noir, révélant un corps squelettique. Il déposa avec précaution son chapeau sur le portemanteau en même temps que son pardessus. Le docteur Greengrass regarda avec intérêt l'homme décharné qui s'installa devant elle sur le fauteuil de cuir blanc. Il faisait toujours peur, c'était certain. Mais il avait perdu la lueur rouge morbide dans ses yeux. Il semblait profondément fatigué. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, et de larges cernes violets coloraient son teint grisâtre. L'absence de nez accentuait le côté maladif de Celui-qui-était-craint-de-tous.

- Je vais vous demander quelques formalités avant de procéder, lui sourit-elle. Date de naissance ?

- 31 Décembre 1926, grimaça-t-il.

- Une femme ? Des enfants ?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre.

- Depuis quand avez-vous des problèmes ?

- Je n'ai _aucun_ problème.

- Bien. Et pourquoi vous venez me voir, alors, Mr Jedusor, si vous n'avez aucun problème ?

- Parce que mes fidèles m'ont convaincu de venir, expliqua Voldemort en toute franchise. Mais à vrai dire, je suis parfait, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourrez m'apporter.

Le docteur Greengrass grattait son parchemin avec une plume d'aigle, tandis qu'il répondait à ses questions. Elle ne releva la tête qu'à la fin du questionnaire, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Très bien, Mr Jedusor. Alors si vous voulez bien vous allongez, nous allons commencer.

Un peu surpris, Voldemort obéit. C'était la première fois qu'il obéissait. C'était la première fois qu'il obéissait à deux ordres en aussi peu de temps. C'était la première fois qu'il obéissait à deux ordres en aussi peu de temps et surtout provenant d'une femme. Il fallait dire aussi, il était très curieux de cette séance.

Il s'allongea avec raideur sur le divan, les mains croisées et les yeux au plafond. Le docteur Greengrass joignit les mains et l'observa avec curiosité. Elle avait remis ses lunettes et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Donc vous êtes parfait, vous dîtes ? répéta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tout à fait, répondit-il avec assurance.

- Donc tout va bien pour vous ? s'enquit-elle avec amusement.

- Absolument, argua-t-il avec véhémence.

- Vous êtes heureux, donc ? énonça-t-elle avec évidence.

- Oui.

Il y eut un petit silence, et Voldemort baissa les yeux. Non, il n'était pas heureux.

- Enfin, non. Non, même pas du tout.

Le docteur Greengrass haussa les sourcils, mais resta silencieuse.

- S'il n'y avait pas ce Potter pour m'empêcher de vivre, là, je serais heureux. Mais tant qu'il est encore vivant, c'est impossible.

- Harry… Potter ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

- Lui-même. Je ne pense qu'à lui. C'est lui qui me mènera à ma perte. Pourtant, j'ai voulu le tuer, croyez-moi ! Je m'y suis mis très tôt, en plus ! Il a réussi à contrer mon sort, vous vous rendez compte ? C'est absurde ! Un nouveau-né !

_Complexe monomaniaque, ajouté à une paranoïa aigu_ë, nota en silence le docteur Greengrass.

- Vous avez vraiment cru qu'un nouveau-né vous défierait et prendrait votre place ? demanda avec stupéfaction la doctoresse.

- Evidemment ! J'ai eu vent d'une prophétie ! Je ne suis pas fou non plus !

_Superstitieux…_, griffonna le docteur Greengrass sur son parchemin.

- Et regardez où j'en suis à présent ! Il me traque ! Il est toujours derrière moi ! Quoique je fasse, Harry Potter déjoue tous mes plans et me nargue ! Il rit ! Il rit de moi ! Il me détruit à petit feu ! C'est tellement injuste ! Je rêve du jour où je lui lancerai un _Avada_ _Kadavra_ !

_Complexe d'injustice très fort envers Harry Potter_, écrivit silencieusement le docteur Greengrass en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Vous lancez beaucoup ce sort… Vous avez une attirance particulière pour le vert ? Et pour la mort ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton détaché.

Celui-qui-s'énervait-tout-seul-contre-Potter prit son temps pour répondre.

- Non… Enfin, si, je suis de Serpentard, quand même… Mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Ecoutez, je tue par obligation. Ce n'est pas par plaisir que je torture (enfin si, quand même un peu). Mais je ne suis pas sadique à ce point. C'est juste une… constance.

- Une constance ? s'étonna le docteur Greengrass en se caressant le menton d'un air rêveur.

- Oui, il faut bien leur montrer qui a le pouvoir, raisonna Jedusor. Il faut bien qu'ils me craignent. J'en suis réduit à cela, voyez-vous ! Lancer des Doloris et des Avada Kadavra pour que les gens me craignent et me respectent. Sinon, ils partiraient tous, vous comprenez…

_Complexe d'infériorité, il a besoin de faire peur pour être respecté. Mais c'est relativement excessif_, écrivit le docteur Greengrass d'un air sous-entendu.

- Et depuis quand avez-vous ce besoin de reconnaissance ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton courtois.

Il mit du temps à répondre, cherchant une échappatoire. Mais il n'y en avait pas.

- Depuis toujours, grinça-t-il. J'ai grandi dans un orphelinat. Et les autres enfants étaient vraiment méchants avec moi. Alors j'ai compris : quand on fait plus mal à l'autre que l'autre vous fait du mal, on gagne son respect.

_Complexe de Cain, ce qui l'a conduit à avoir des TOC de violence…_, souligna le docteur Greengrass.

- Et paradoxalement, je me suis marginalisé… Par exemple, les gens ne me comprenaient pas, mais les animaux, si.

- Par exemple ? dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Il hésita cinq secondes, puis il avoua :

- Je parle fourchelangue.

_Troubles du langage…_, inscrivit-elle sur sa feuille avec un air désolé.

- Vous m'avez parlé d'un orphelinat…, rappela le docteur. Qu'en est-il de vos parents ?

- Mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé, grogna Celui-qui-boudait-désormais. Mon père a lâchement abandonné ma mère et cette dernière est morte peu après. Mais j'ai réussi à venger ma mère : j'ai attendu, mais au final, j'ai réussi à tuer mon père comme il convenait ! Et pour ça, ma mère, maintenant, est heureuse…

_Complexes d'Œdipe et d'abandon excessivement forts…_, nota fébrilement le docteur Greengrass.

- Mais vous avez fait de grandes choses, pourtant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec verve, devant l'expression désemparée de Celui-qui-culpabilisait-de-n'avoir-pas-été-aimé-pa r-sa-mère.

- Evidemment ! argua ce dernier avec véhémence. J'ai changé mon nom quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard. Maintenant, même mon nom fait peur ! J'ai vraiment réussi mon job !

_Complexe de supériorité avec un égo surdimensionné…_, rédigea la femme en réajustant ses lunettes et en poussant un petit soupir.

- Et puis, vous avez de nombreux amis ! argumenta-t-elle.

- Des amis ? cracha Celui-qui-tripotait-de-ses-longs-doigts-blancs-l'a bsence-de-cartilage-en-plein-milieu-de-sa-figure. Si vous osez parler des affreux cafards qui m'ont trahi dès ma chute ? Je suis obligé de les garder par la terreur ! Je leur ai tatoué leur fidélité sur leur bras pour qu'ils se souviennent à jamais à qui ils appartiennent ! Mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas suffisant.

_Scarification à autrui…_, griffonna la doctoresse en secouant la tête, abattue.

- Vous êtes très maigre…, constata-t-elle en lui jetant un regard rapide. Vous mangez bien ?

- Je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus… Je fais des cauchemars, gémit Voldemort.

- Des cauchemars ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Oui, je rêve de ce Potter. On se rejoint par rêve, c'est assez frustrant d'ailleurs. Il arrive à s'immiscer dans mon esprit, je me sens tout vulnérable. Et la première fois que j'ai voulu le toucher, ma peau a brûlé.

_Psychose hallucinatoire…_, écrivit-elle rapidement.

- Mais heureusement, tout va bien, maintenant, le même sang coule dans mes veines. Et il a réussi à apprendre l'occlumancie.

_Délire paranoïaque et névrose hystérique…,_ rédigea-t-elle avec un dégoût marqué.

- Vous avez tué beaucoup de gens, vous vous sentiez supérieurs à eux ? Pourquoi les avoir tués ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête, plissant ses yeux ambrés.

- Evidemment ! répondit Celui-qui-avait-un-regard-atterré-face-à-une-quest ion-si-stupide. Ces moldus ne savent faire aucune magie ! Et ces moldus qui se croient sorciers ne sont pas meilleurs !

Il y eut un petit silence, puis le docteur reprit avec un ton plus sérieux :

- Et vous, vous avez peur de la mort ? Un être éternel comme vous…

- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, évidemment ! se vanta Voldemort. J'ai créé plein d'horcruxes pour revenir de la mort, j'ai survécu déjà plein de fois ! La mort… La mort n'est rien !

_Complexe d'insécurité et phobie de la mort…_, écrivit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle gratta encore quelques instants sa plume sur le parchemin, puis la posa et releva son regard pénétrant sur l'homme cadavérique qui se tenait allongé sur son divan. Ce dernier paraissait relativement surpris : il n'avait pas eu envie de lancer de maléfices durant ce laps de temps, une première ! Serait-il finalement soignable ?

- Bien, Mr Jedusor. Je vous propose deux choses : d'une part, continuer nos séances en tête-à-tête de psychothérapie, et d'autre part, suivre une thérapie de groupe. Vos fidèles mangemorts en auraient besoin aussi. Si cela vous convient, je vous donne le nom et l'adresse à laquelle vous rendre.

* * *

- Alors ? s'enquit Bellatrix, les yeux agrandis par la curiosité.

- Alors, vous allez morfler, mes agneaux. Parce que je vous emmène avec moi, la prochaine fois, ricana Celui-qui-était-plus-qu'heureux-de-se-venger.

Et Voldemort ricana comme un bossu devant la mine déconfite de Lucius et celle déboussolée de Bellatrix. Dans un coin, Narcissa faisait semblant de lire et Drago mimait une profonde concentration d'un rapport ministériel. Mais les sourires narquois que les deux affichèrent étaient des plus explicites.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu! _

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça me fait très plaisir! ^^_

_On se retrouve pour le prochain volet de cet OS!_

_Au plaisir, _

_Kumi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le troisième opus de cet OS... Et non, ce n'est pas la fin! J'avais encore de l'imagination, donc il y aura un 4e chapitre!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- _C'est quoi, ça ?_

Voldemort s'étrangla en lisant la pancarte. A ses côtés, ses acolytes n'en menaient pas plus large.

- « SOS asociaux désespérés » ?

Les mangemorts qui avaient été contraints de suivre leur maître dans ses pérégrinations déglutirent difficilement en échangeant un regard sous-entendu.

- Venez, demi-tour ! ordonna Celui-qui-n'aimait-pas-se-faire-prendre-pour-un-con.

- Ah, vous êtes là !

Avant qu'ils aient pu transplaner, un homme se tenait devant eux. Grand. Jeune. Roux.

- Weasley ?

Drago Malefoy qui avait été contraint de suivre pour on-ne-savait-quelle-raison son paternel lui jeta un regard profondément atterré : pourquoi Ronald Weasley était-il devant eux en blouse blanche ? Le rouquin dévisagea son ancien ennemi avec étonnement.

- Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en consultant la liste des personnes qui devaient être présentes.

- Je te retourne la question. C'est toi qui animes la séance ? grimaça le jeune blond.

- Oui, j'ai passé mon diplôme de médicomagie il y a trois ans, maintenant, argua Ron fièrement.

- Et bien, ça promet, rouspéta Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ron préféra ne pas répondre et se tourna vers les autres qui avaient suivi l'échange. Voldemort bouillait intérieurement. Ils allaient devoir traiter avec un gamin ? Et pas n'importe quel gamin, s'il vous plaît ! Avec le gamin qui faisait partie du trio infernal avec Sainte-Granger et Potter-l'increvable ! Rien que ça ! Il allait s'avada kadavriser, c'était certain.

- Vous êtes venus nombreux ! C'est merveilleux ! dit Ron en écartant les bras à la manière d'un père noël.

- On n'avait pas le choix…, grommela Celui-qui-déjà-en-avait-marre.

Ron s'effaça pour laisser passer ses patients et ils entrèrent en silence dans la salle vide, dans laquelle étaient disposées plusieurs chaises en cercle. Voldemort eut un haut-le-cœur. Il voulait déjà que ça se termine. Pourquoi Weasley animait leur thérapie de groupe ? N'était-il pas rancunier ? Avait-il oublié qu'il avait tué son frère dans la grande bataille de Poudlard ? Avait-il pardonné ? Non, c'était impossible. En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait fortement, grinchait-il dans la barbe qu'il n'avait pas.

- Je me demande bien ce que je fous là, râla Rogue. Je ne suis qu'à moitié-mangemort.

Il était en bout de file et il toisait Ron d'un air lourd de reproches. Le sourire s'élargit sur le visage du rouquin.

- Oui, mais tu es un complet associal, alors tu rentres dans la case de la thérapie de groupe.

- Je ne suis pas désespéré, se défendit le maître des potions.

- Non, mais tu es désespérant, contra Ron en refermant la porte. Et puis c'est Dumbledore qui en a fait la demande.

Rogue eut un rictus de colère.

- J'aurais deux mots à dire à ce vieux crouton, moi…

Ils se postèrent sur les chaises en rond et attendirent la suite en silence et avec appréhension. Bellatrix se tordait les mains sur son siège et ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnaient un air particulièrement vide et inquiétant.

- Bien, tout le monde est là ? On va pouvoir commencer, lança Ron avec un grand sourire.

Les mangemorts se tortillèrent nerveusement sur leur siège.

- On va d'abord se présenter tous : qui on est, ce qu'on aime le plus et ce qu'on veut faire à l'avenir si jamais on retrouve sa liberté.

Il attendit que quelqu'un se propose pour commencer, mais personne n'esquissa le moindre geste.

- Très bien, je commence, dit-il sans se démonter. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ron, j'aime le Quidditch et ce que je souhaite le plus dans l'avenir, c'est devenir un bon père de famille.

- Ah bon, y a une poule qui a voulu de toi ? railla Drago en ricanant d'un air méprisant.

Ron l'ignora royalement et tendit une main vers le mangemort à sa droite.

- A vous. Et je vous rappelle que c'est une thérapie de groupe, tout le monde peut parler, mais il faut s'écouter. Et tout ce qui se dira dans cette salle ne sortira pas à l'extérieur. Secret professionnel.

Le mangemort gigota nerveusement sur sa chaise.

- Euh… Bonjour. Je m'appelle Rodolphus…

- Bonjour Rodolphus ! s'exclama d'une voix forte et chaleureuse Ron, intimant aux autres de faire de même.

Mais personne ne dit rien.

- Je… euh… J'aime lancer des Doloris et quand je serais sorti de là, je demanderai le divorce.

Un silence morbide suivit cet aveu et Bellatrix le toisa comme si c'était devenu un Scroutt à Pétards qui avait pris feu.

- Euh… Oui, bien, dit Ron mal à l'aise. C'est un beau projet… Madame ?

- Je m'appelle Bellatrix.

- Bonjour Bellatrix, salua Ron et quelques murmures inaudibles de salutations suivirent parmi les mangemorts réunis.

- J'aime le Seigneur des Ténèbres et une fois libre je serais à lui pour l'éternité.

Ses prunelles étincelèrent vers Celui-qui-allait-devoir-se-coltiner-cette-foldingue-jusqu'à-la-fin-de-sa-vie-puisqu'il-connaissait-son-assiduité-et-qui-se-recroquevillait-sur-son-siège-avec-découragement.

- Comme d'hab', marmonna Drago, ce qui lui valut une tape sèche de la part de Lucius.

Ron se tourna vers les autres, un peu déstabilisé : ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il pensait quand il leur avait demandé de se présenter, mais bon, c'était un début.

Encourageant ses patients, il s'aperçut que la glace se brisait peu à peu : plus ils se présentaient, plus les « bonjour » se faisaient fort.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucius, dit Mr Malefoy en se redressant sur son dossier de chaise. J'aime être puissant et une fois réhabilité, je reconstruirai mon réseau.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Drago. Je m'aime, moi, et je continuerai ma vie comme il se doit, après cette thérapie que je dois suivre sous les ordres de mon père mais qui ne me concerne absolument pas. (Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle tape de la part de Lucius)

- Bonjour, moi c'est Greyback, dit le loup-garou en souriant de toutes ses dents. J'aime les enfants et je les aimerai encore plus quand je serais sorti.

- Pédophile, murmura Drago d'un air hautain. A défaut de les violer, tu les mords. Psychopathe sadique et cinglé.

- Bonjour, je me prénomme Antonin Dolohov. Je n'aime que ce qui est beau et une fois que je serais sorti de cette horrible prison, je me dévouerai corps et âme dans la beauté.

- Tu parles, tu trouves moche tout ce qui n'est pas violet, s'esclaffa Celui-qui-ne-pouvait-plus-retenir-sa-langue-devant-tant-d'aburdités-de-la-part-de-ses-fidèles. C'est simple pour toi : la preuve, t'as même voulu créer un Avada Kadavra violet. T'es complètement cinglé !

- Il n'était peut-être pas efficace, mais au moins, il était beau, s'insurgea Dolohov.

- Fais au moins des sorts qui marchent. On reparlera ensuite de savoir s'ils sont beaux ou pas. Je vois pas ce que tu reproches à l'AK, il est très beau, bouda Celui-qui-était-vexé-qu'un-de-ses-fidèles-lui-disent-que-son-sort-préféré-était-moche.

Ron se figea un instant : il n'avait pas oublié le super sort de Dolohov sur Hermione en cinquième année. Alors comme ça, c'était une réplique de l'Avada Kadavra ? Une chance qu'il était défectueux, alors…

- Moi c'est Mcnair. J'aime décapiter tout ce qui bouge et quand je serais libre, je compte bien récupérer mon boulot de bourreau.

- Charmant, lâcha Rogue d'un air méprisant.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Selwyn, je déteste la vue du sang et je compte me retirer du monde par la suite.

- Lui, on l'a jamais vu…, souffla Drago. C'est un peu le genre de mec qui se cache derrière le bataillon. Mais il est d'une famille de Sang-Pur, alors on lui pardonne tout…

- Drago…, menaça Lucius, toi aussi t'es un Sang-Pur.

- Oui, mais moi, j'ai eu un père qui a merdé !

La gifle claqua dans l'air : Lucius et Drago s'affrontèrent du regard puis regardèrent dans des directions opposées au même instant, boudant chacun de leur côté.

- Ça suffit, hurla le mangemort suivant alors que Ron s'apprêtait à intervenir. C'est à moi de parler, donc taisez-vous. Travers. Je suis un spécialiste de la découpe précise et nickel chrome. Je vais peut-être reprendre mon boulot de médicomage…

- Je plains tes futurs patients…, se gaussa Rogue qui finalement trouvait cette séance très distrayante.

- B-bonjour… Moi, c'est… Rowle… Je suis… J'échoue tout ce que je fais alors, je… Mais faut pas croire. J'aime plein de choses mais… Je ne sais pas ce que j'arriverais à faire… si je suis libéré.

- C'est bien, Rowle, mais il faudrait que tu prennes confiance en toi, sourit Ron en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Bonjour, dit une voix froide. Severus Rogue. J'aime euh… pas grand-chose à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais après ça. Mais je pense qu'ils me reprendront à Poudlard. Ils sont tous nuls en potions, de toute façon.

- Severus Rogue, ou le mec avec le cul entre deux chaises quand il s'agit de prendre parti, ricana sous cape Drago, ce qui lui valut une seconde gifle.

- Tu prends note, Weasley, héla Drago en le prenant pour témoin. Fils battu ! Je mérite un traitement de faveur !

- En même temps, tu l'as cherché, Malefoy, observa Ron qui réprimait un sourire narquois.

Le silence se fit : c'était au tour du Celui-qui-était-le-tout-dernier-de-la-file de parler.

- Je ne me présente pas, tout le monde me connaît. Et puis mon nom fait peur, alors je ne veux effrayer personne. J'aime lancer des sorts. Quand je serais enfin libre, je montrerai à tous que je suis le plus fort !

Un standing ovation se fit après ce discours émouvant et Celui-qui-était-très-content-de-lui-même fit un petit geste nonchalant de la main.

- Oh là, dit Ron. On se calme ! Merci Voldy.

Celui-qui-n'en-croyait-pas-ses-oreilles-de-tant-de-familiarités tiqua sous le surnom. Il lui envoya trois Doloris et deux Avada en pensées.

- Bien, continua le rouquin. Maintenant qu'on se connait un peu mieux, on va maintenant tous jurer.

- Sang-de-Bourbe ! hurla Bellatrix et Drago ricana.

- Non, objecta Ron en se passant une main désabusée sur le visage. Allez, levez la main droite et répétez après moi : les moldus sont nos amis…

- …

- Bon… On va essayer autre chose : les né-moldus sont nos amis…

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont nos ennemis…, répétèrent avec verve la troupe de mangemorts.

- Faîtes un effort, par Merlin ! s'écria Ron, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu leur demandes ? argua Drago avec son éternel sourire en coin.

- Mais c'est pas la mer à boire…, gémit Ron. Bon, votre travail pour cette semaine : vous allez devoir arrêter de penser que les moldus et les né-moldus sont des gens inférieurs.

Il y eut quelques rires discrets.

- Vous n'avez plus vos baguettes, le ministère vous les a confisquées…

- Et heureusement, Weasley, sinon tu serais déjà mort, sourit Celui-qui-n'avait-peut-être-plus-de-nez-mais-qui-avait-particulièrement-bien-gardé-sa-répartie.

- Donc vous êtes aussi sans défense qu'un moldu, acheva Ron sans tenir compte de son intervention. Essayez d'y réfléchir. C'est votre première tâche. Nous attaquerons bientôt l'entraînement intensif. A la semaine prochaine !

- L'entraînement intensif, dit Voldemort en blêmissant.

Les chaises raclèrent le sol et ils commencèrent à se lever.

- Rappelle-moi combien de temps ça va durer ? demanda Voldemort à son voisin.

- Trois mois.

- Trois mois ? répéta-t-il avec épouvante.

Il déglutit difficilement.

- Eh ! s'indigna Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Tu vas où ?

- Pas très loin, rassure-toi. Je vais juste aller me pendre, manière moldue de se suicider, vu que je suis privé de baguette… Mais je ne te promets pas de revenir.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_Une petite review et vous aurez le droit d'aller décrocher Celui-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-servir-correctement-d'une-corde (ou de l'aider, au choix)._

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	4. Chapter 4

_Re-bonjour!_

_Un nouveau chapitre! Je vais arrêter de dire que c'est le dernier ou patati patata. Cette histoire m'amuse tellement que je pense encore écrire un chapitre._

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:_

_Merci à **Anorluin**: merci à toi pour ce compliment et je suis bien contente que ça t'ait fait rire, ce n'est pas encore fini! ;p_

_Merci à **Anouk**: merci à toi! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aies ri! C'était le but :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

- Enfin, Dumbledore ! C'est insensé ! Pourquoi je suis obligé de me farcir ces séances de torture ?

- Alors, ça vous plaît, Severus ?

- Absolument pas ! Vous n'écoutez rien de ce que je vous dis ?

- Disons que c'est une petite vengeance, avoua le directeur avec un petit rire mesquin.

- Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu vous tuer ! Vous m'avez supplié !

- Oh, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser…, gloussa Dumbledore dans son tableau avant de disparaître en faisant un clin d'œil malicieux à un Rogue complètement outré et furieux.

* * *

L'entraînement intensif de Weasley, ou comme ils aimaient appeler ça entre eux « Les dix plaies des Mangemorts », était d'une véritable perversité. Après avoir dû, entre autres, accepter la différence et devenir plus ou moins tolérant (c'était pas encore trop ça, mais y avait du progrès), ils attendaient avec appréhension la prochaine étape de la folie contagieuse de Ronald Weasley.

- Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons entamer une nouvelle phase de l'entraînement : aborder les sorciers et se rentre utile.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? cracha Celui-qui-avait-déjà-oublié-son-honneur-en-s'imaginant-au-même-rang-que-ceux-qu'il-tuait-jusqu'à-récemment.

- Je ne vais pas vous expliquer ici. Nous allons faire une sortie, les amis ! s'exclama joyeusement Ron.

A priori, cela n'enchanta aucun des patients présents dans la salle.

- Une sortie ? répéta avec suspicion Rogue.

- Oui. Maintenant, suivez-moi.

Il les amena près d'un gros morceau de bois et ils firent cercle autour.

- A mon signal, vous le prendrez tous en main, ordonna Ron.

- Attends…, fit Drago, méfiant. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois que c'est ?

- Oui, tout à fait. C'est un Portoloin, Malefoy. Allez, on y va !

Sans pouvoir riposter, ils attrapèrent bon gré mal gré le bout de bois et atterrirent après quelques instants chaotiques sur un chemin dallé en plein air. L'allée se situait entre deux rangées de magasins : elle était reconnaissable entre toutes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout sur le Chemin de Traverse ? râla Celui-qui-sentait-déjà-que-l'exercice-n'allait-pas-lui-plaire d'un air mécontent.

- On va… là, pointa Ron en montrant une devanture pour le moins éclectique.

Des petites fusées folles fusaient de partout et la devanture était colorée à souhait. Une odeur de barbe-à-papa flottait dans l'air et ils déglutirent tous, refoulant un violent mal de crâne et une nausée naissante.

- Grand Merlin, s'exclama Dolohov. C'est d'un goût !

- Ne me dîtes pas que c'est _là_ qu'on va faire notre entraînement ? lança Lucius en pâlissant.

- Evidemment, les seuls Weasley qui ont réussi dans ta famille, il fallait bien nous les montrer, râla Drago. Bien, maintenant qu'on a pu admirer, on s'en va ?

Mais non. Sous les regards horrifiés des mangemorts en réinsertion, Ron ouvrit la porte qui émit un petit bruit de clochette et ils entrèrent à contrecœur dans la boutique.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là ?! s'exclama une tête rousse qui dépassait d'un carton. Vous avez fait vite !

- Peu de trafic, sourit Ron. Alors, que peut-on faire pour t'aider ?

- Mais rentrez, rentrez ! encouragea le rouquin le plus âgé.

Les mangemorts se pressèrent dans la boutique qui regorgeait de babioles en tout genre. Celui-qui-avait-troqué-son-enfance-à-l'âge-de-cinq-ans regardait avec des yeux envieux les étagères où reposaient des produits colorés qu'il mourrait d'envie d'essayer.

- Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle George Weasley, on se connaît déjà, en d'autres circonstances, mais passons. Il se trouve que je n'ai personne pour m'aider aujourd'hui à livrer mes petits gadgets au service pour les enfants malades de Ste Mangouste. Vous me seriez d'un grand service, déclara George avec un sourire éclatant.

- Et pourquoi on devrait jouer les larbins ? râla Drago d'une voix traînante.

- Parce que vous avez décimé le deuxième propriétaire de ce magasin. Il faut bien que vous assumiez vos actes, répliqua Ron d'un air sévère.

Ça jeta un froid. Celui-qui-regardait-à-présent-avec-envie-la-gamme-Charme-de-Sorcière-des-frères-Weasley tiqua : alors, c'était comme ça, Weasley se vengeait de cette façon. En leur faisant faire des travaux d'intérêt général.

- Parfait, ça ne me concerne pas, trancha Drago en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Mais un sort le retint.

- Tu participes à la thérapie, tu dois rester, Malefoy, gronda Ron.

Une main compatissante se posa sur l'épaule du jeune blond qui réprima un soupir d'énervement et se dégagea brutalement de son père.

- Votre boulot consiste à remplir ces cartons de boursouflets, de pendus réutilisables, d'oreilles à rallonge, de flambées de base (les feux d'artifice à votre gauche) et de fausses baguettes. Ensuite, Ron vous expliquera la démarche à suivre. Mettez-vous par équipe de… combien vous êtes ? Douze ? Mh… Par équipe de trois, alors. Il y a cinq cartons, si Ron et moi, on s'y met, on en aura pas pour longtemps.

Celui-qui-ne-quittait-pas-les-boîtes-à-Flemme-des-yeux se dirigea lentement vers un carton. Bellatrix aussitôt vint le coller, le faisant soupirer. Travers et Mcnair entamèrent une discussion houleuse sur la meilleure façon de découper les boursouflets, tandis que les petites bestioles couinaient de terreur dans leurs mains.

- C'est bon, on rigole, tempéra Mcnair devant le regard noir de Ron.

- Mets ça plutôt dans l'autre sens, oui comme ça… Un peu plus au fond du carton…

- Dis donc, Selwyn, tu pourrais pas nous aider au lieu de donner des ordres ? râla Greyback d'un air mauvais.

- Impossible ! Je risque de me salir.

Le loup-garou ragea et d'un coup de poignet sec et violent arracha Selwyn au tabouret qu'il avait monopolisé.

- Maintenant tu nous aides. Ou je vais être vraiment méchant, sourit-il avec un sourire dément.

- Rustre ! s'indigna Selwyn.

- Ç-ça s-suffit ! s'interposa Rowle en tremblant comme une feuille.

- C'est pas parce que c'est pour des enfants qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans des états pareils, lança Rodolphus à Greyback d'un air sous-entendu.

Ce dernier grogna. Rodolphus jeta d'un air désabusé une boîte de feux d'artifice dans son carton.

- Mais attention ! s'exclama Dolohov en reprenant la boîte de feux d'artifice. Pas comme ça ! Tu vois bien que ça ne rentre pas ! C'est moche, comme ça !

- Tu me cherches, Dolohov ? Parce que si c'est ça, tu pourrais bien me trouver…

- Allons, allons, temporisa Rogue avec agacement.

Drago ne disait rien, écœuré par la conversation de Travers et Mcnair à ses côtés.

- Non, mais tu te rends pas compte. Si on les ouvre avant de les avoir attachés, ils peuvent bouger et alors tout s'en va : les intestins, les organes…

- Oui, mais si tu les attaches trop fort, après c'est fini.

- De toute façon, un bon coup de hache…

- C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, Mcnair. Tu es un plouc.

- Et toi tu es trop snob pour redescendre sur terre. Au moins, avec moi, le travail est fait.

Tandis qu'ils se crêpaient le chignon, Lucius soupirait bruyamment devant la mine babillarde de sa belle-sœur qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention de Celui-qui-aurait-bien-voulu-garder-un-carton-pour-lui-tout-seul. Elle était belle, la fameuse troupe de mangemorts qui avait terrorisé la population il a de ça quelques années.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les cartons étaient finis.

- Bien, et maintenant ?

- Et maintenant, on va à Ste Mangouste.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Vous avez l'air surpris, s'étonna Ron. George ne vient pas de vous dire où ça allait ? On va aller les livrer !

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il avait complètement perdu la boule. Des mangemorts allant offrir des jouets à des enfants malades ? Où se croyait-il ? Qui avait eu cette idée débile ? Est-ce qu'au moins ils étaient au courant, là-haut ?

- Euh… Tu sais pourtant _qui _ils sont ? demanda Drago d'un air peu convaincu.

- Oui. Ça fait bientôt deux mois que vous êtes en réinsertion. Nous avons l'accord des directeurs de Ste Mangouste qui vous accordent leur confiance. Allez, on prend les cartons et on s'en va. Merci George !

N'en revenant toujours pas, les mangemorts chargèrent en silence la diligence. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital assez mal à l'aise. Celui-qui-était-le-plus-mal-à-l'aise l'était encore plus qu'il venait ici régulièrement pour ses séances avec le docteur Greengrass. Au détour des couloirs, la troupe ne passa pas inaperçue et même si la plupart des personnes qu'ils croisaient avait une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage, certaines leur firent des sourires encourageants et d'autres mêmes les saluèrent timidement avec la main.

Arrivés dans le service pour enfants malades, une médicomage s'approcha d'eux, l'air bienveillant.

- Bonjour, je suis le docteur Zabini. Je suis ravie de vous compter parmi nous. Bonjour Drago, Lucius (elle salua les deux blonds qui lui répondirent brièvement). Alors, l'idée serait que vous entriez dans les chambres des enfants et que vous leur donniez les jouets. Restez un peu avec eux et voilà. Mh…

- Après livreur, on va devoir faire les clowns ? railla Rogue en se renfrognant.

- Non, juste être _sociable_, Rogue, sourit Ron.

- Nous avons cinq dortoirs. Rentrez à deux ou trois dans les pièces et distribuez les paquets.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence. Ron vit avec amusement les mangemorts se diriger d'un pas incertain vers les portes, un carton dans les bras.

- Des petits enfants, des jolis tout mimis petits enfants, chantonnait Greyback d'un air effrayant, tandis que Rogue le suivait en pestant, pour le surveiller, des fois que.

Drago décida de faire son devoir avec Rowle, le moins pénible des mangemorts. Au moins, il était sûr de ne pas parler de découpages ou de meilleure façon d'arracher les entrailles de quelqu'un sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. C'était sans compter l'arrivée en catastrophe de Celui-qui-fuyait-à-tout-prix-Bellatrix. Le cadavre ambulant qui n'avait plus de nez et qui avait un teint si gris qu'il contrastait peu avec le teint maladif des enfants qui les regardaient avec des yeux écarquillés au fond de leurs lits blancs.

Travers dut faire équipe avec Lucius et Bellatrix qui s'insurgeait contre le fait d'avoir été séparée de Voldemort, mais elle se tut aussitôt quand Travers aiguisa son scalpel devant elle.

- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce face à la femme horrifiée.

Avec une dextérité affolante, il ouvrit le carton et commença à distribuer les jouets, Lucius et Bellatrix suivant son exemple. Les enfants leur adressèrent de timides sourires, bien que leur entrée fût pour le moins étrange.

Mcnair se retrouva avec Rodolphus. Ils s'ignorèrent du regard et passèrent entre les lits avec un silence morbide qui traumatisa les occupants des lieux.

Ron commença sa ronde pour voir si tout se passait bien et s'avança dans la pièce où étaient Dolohov et Selwyn.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…, s'indigna-t-il.

Le carton semblait intact, tandis que Selwyn se balançait distraitement sur une chaise et que Dolohov menaçait les enfants.

- Si jamais l'un s'approche de ce carton et ose l'abîmer, il va m'entendre ! susurrait Dolohov. Ce carton est parfait, si sa beauté s'en va…

- Dolohov, soupira Ron. Allez, dégage.

Il poussa sans ménagement le mangemort et entreprit d'ouvrir le carton sous les remarques outrées de l'inconditionnel du violet.

- Allez, distribue-moi ça. Et toi, Selwyn, viens faire ta part du boulot !

A contrecœur, ils s'exécutèrent, les enfants grelottant de peur sous leurs couvertures.

En soupirant, il passa devant la porte de Greyback et Rogue qui surveillait étroitement les mouvements du loup-garou qui s'avançait beaucoup trop près des enfants livides de peur. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, Rogue saurait parfaitement quoi faire. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur Mcnair et Rodolphus : tout semblait aller à peu près bien. Quant à Travers, Lucius et Bellatrix, c'était de loin la meilleure pièce : les enfants souriaient. Bien, ils ne sont pas si désespérants, au moins, pensa Ron avec lassitude.

Mais surtout, c'était la dernière salle qui l'inquiétait : celle dans laquelle était Voldemort. Il jeta un coup d'œil et soupira.

- Allons Voldy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils _osent_ penser que c'est pour eux ! Regarde-les ! Ils osent !

- Mais évidemment, puisque _c'est_ pour eux…

- Non ! C'est à moi ! A moi, tu entends ! A moi !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel et poussa Celui-qui-était-monté-sur-le-carton-et-regardait-avec-suffisance-quiconque-osait-convoiter-avec-envie-le-carton. Drago et Rowle étaient adossés au mur et semblaient profondément s'ennuyer.

Eh bien, pensa Ron découragé, la réinsertion, c'est pas encore gagné…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Une review et vous pourrez vous disputer le carton de farces et attrapes des Weasley avec Voldy!_

_A bientôt!_

_Kumi_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde!_

_Voici le cinquième et dernier volet de cette mini fic! Cette fois, c'est la bonne!_

_Merci à **Anorluin**: Merci de ton engouement, je suis ravie que tu aies ri autant, c'était le but! ;p Pour mes autres fics, tu peux aller sur mon profil si ca t'intéresse... Au plaisir!_

_Merci à **Araym**: Merci de ta review et de ton effort à venir lire mes autres fictions :D Ca me touche beaucoup! Je suis ravie que tu aies pris du plaisir à lire ce gros délire! Si tu as ri, j'ai gagné mon pari alors! ^^ A bientôt!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_Quatre mois plus tard…_

- Bonjour à tous ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

Ils avaient tous l'air pitoyable.

- Allons, vous devriez être contents ! Nous avons bientôt fini la thérapie et vous êtes presque guéris !

- Tu avais dit la même chose il y a quatre mois… Et regarde où on en est ! cracha Drago avec rancœur.

- Oui, mais là, vous touchez le bon bout !

Ron sourit plus largement pour les convaincre de ses propos, tandis que Bellatrix avait un teint plus blafard que jamais et que Celui-qui-faisait-même-peur-aux-aveugles tremblait de tout son corps.

- Et puis, on vous a rendu vos baguettes ! Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous devriez être heureux !

Il se souvenait encore de leur regard interloqué et envieux quand il leur avait rendu leurs baguettes la dernière fois. Pourtant ils avaient fait des efforts considérables. Ils la méritaient bien, alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

- C'est… dur, articula lentement Lucius dont le visage se crispait de souffrance.

- Dur ? s'étonna Ron.

- Oui, ils sont en manque. Tu peux pas les sevrer de tuer ou de torturer en un mois, ricana Drago, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing de la part du paternel.

- Vos baguettes sont scellées, dit Ron en fronçant les sourcils, vous ne pouvez pas lancer de sorts impardonnables…

- C'est bien ce que je te dis, rétorqua Drago avec un sourire en coin. Ils en rêvent la nuit. Mais ils ne peuvent rien faire. C'est de la torture à l'état pur !

Il ricana comme un bossu alors que son père le rouait de coups. Ron eut un petit air compatissant et posa une main sur l'épaule de Bellatrix et de Celui-qui-avait-bien-perdu-de-sa-superbe.

- Courage ! dit-il avec entendement.

- J'essaie, mais c'est dur…, gémit la mangemort en sanglotant.

- Juste une fois… un tout petit sort…, supplia Celui-qui-avait-normalement-les-yeux-rouges-et-qui -étaient-à-présent-blancs-tellement-ils-étaient-ré vulsés-et-qui-bavait-lamentablement.

* * *

_Six mois plus tard…_

- Bonjour ! Alors comment allez-vous ?

Les mines étaient déjà plus réjouies : le sevrage était passé et ils avaient l'air moins abattu. Un joyeux brouhaha emplissait la pièce.

- Nous voici à la dernière étape de notre entraînement !

Ron attendit que le silence se fît.

- Mais avant, scandons notre joli slogan !

- Les Sang-de-Bourbe sont nos amis, on n'y touche plus ! hurlèrent avec entrain les mangemorts.

Ron parut satisfait. Il avait essayé d'éradiquer l'insulte, mais sans succès. Après tout, l'idée était bien la même.

- Bien. Avez-vous amené votre ami né-moldu ?

Les visages s'éclairèrent.

- Oui, chantonnèrent-ils tous en chœur.

- Alors, je vous laisse faire les présentations… Vous présentez votre ami(e), vous dîtes ce qu'il ou elle fait et vous expliquez brièvement pourquoi vous l'avez amené(e) ici. Rowle, tu commences.

- Euh… D'accord. Voici Mrs Flume. Elle tient Honeydukes avec son mari. Euh… Elle est là parce que je suis tout le temps fourré là-bas. J'adore les sucreries, avoua Rowle d'un air piteux.

- Voici Augustus Pye, présenta fièrement Travers. Un petit stagiaire de Ste Mangouste, qui utilise des techniques moldues combinées à des approches magiques. Je trouve que ses points de suture sont dignes des meilleures initiatives de torture possibles…

- Oui, bon ça suffit…, toussa Ron, gêné. Dolohov ?

- Voici Herman Wintringham, le joueur de luth des Bizarr'Sisters. C'est le seul que j'ai trouvé joli, alors c'est lui que j'ai pris.

Il caressa la joue de Wintrhingham comme s'il s'agissait d'une poterie rare, au grand malaise de ce dernier.

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas. Greyback ?

- Teddy Lupin, désigna Greyback en se léchant les babines. Et… Accompagné de son père.

Il eut une moue de mécontentement et soutint le regard noir de Remus.

- Entre loup-garous, faut bien se soutenir, hein, Lupin ? sourit le loup-garou en le fixant de ses yeux jaunes, mais Remus ne répondit pas.

- Mais c'est pas un né-moldu ! s'insurgea Ron.

- Non, mais j'ai pas de problème avec les né-moldus, Weasley.

- Certes… Mais est-ce que ça va combler ton problème ? argua le rouquin.

- Je ferais en sorte que oui, décréta Remus avec un air entendu.

Un peu dépassé, Ron fit signe au suivant d'enchaîner.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley, désigna Rogue d'une voix lente et froide. Un élève brillant, qui est à présent mon assistant. Il a un talent incontestable en potions.

Ledit Justin rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, d'entendre un compliment pareil de la part de celui qui terrorisait tous les élèves. Ron se tourna vers le prochain à parler et ouvrit grands ses yeux bleus.

- Monsieur le Ministre ? s'étonna-t-il. Mais que…

- Oh, je ne suis plus ministre depuis longtemps, Mr Weasley, sourit tristement Fudge.

- Oui, mais il reste un sorcier d'ascendance moldue, dit Lucius d'une voix douce. Et de surcroît, un _ami_.

Fudge eut une grimace qui en dit long et Ron s'éclaircit la gorge pour changer de sujet, sentant que ça devenait dangereux.

- Mh… très bien. Et vous, Selwyn ?

- Fiertalon. Un très bon Auror qui a accompli tout mon boulot quand j'étais au ministère.

- Ah ! Je le savais ! s'exclama Fudge.

- Mais pas du tout ! s'indigna Fiertalon. Je croyais que ça devait rester secret, Selwyn !

- Je n'y travaille plus, on s'en fout, non ?

- Allons, messieurs, s'il vous plaît ! tempéra Ron, tandis que Fudge et Fiertalon élevaient la voix.

Les deux hommes eurent une moue pincée, tandis que le rouquin se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant.

- Bien… Où en étions-nous ? Mcnair ?

- Newton Scamander, illustre figure du Département des créatures magiques… et qui m'a donné mon premier poste, présenta Mcnair avec un air trémolo nostalgique dans la voix.

- Enchanté de vous avoir parmi nous, salua poliment Ron, légèrement surpris du choix de Mcnair.

Il tourna son regard vers le suivant et fronça les sourcils.

- Rodolphus ? Pourquoi vous avez attaché votre ami ?

Il pointa son doigt sur un paquet ligoté à côté du mangemort. La tête qui dépassait était rouge de colère et lançait des regards noirs à tout va.

- Stalk Blenheim, auteur de _Témoins moldus_. Il n'était pas disposé à me suivre, alors je l'ai attaché.

- Mais enfin, il fallait qu'il vous accompagne de plein gré ! Relâchez-le et rendez-lui la parole.

A regret, Rodolphus Lestrange défit son sort.

- Un scandale ! hurla Blenheim. Mais attendez ! Vous n'allez pas vous en sortir comme ça ! Vous devriez avoir honte ! Quand je vais raconter ça à la presse, la façon dont vous m'avez ligoté, espèce de…

Mais sa voix se perdit à nouveau et il redevint silencieux.

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir le laisser avec le son ? demanda Rodolphus, peu convaincu en haussant un sourcil.

- Non, vous avez raison, soupira Ron. Peut-être… pensez peut-être à lui lancer un sortilège d'_Oubliettes _quand on sortira d'ici… Je ne veux pas de souci...

Il se tourna vers le prochain mangemort et eut une exclamation de surprise.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Hermione Granger se tenait assise, le dos droit sur sa chaise, devant lui. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire avant de lancer un regard dégoûté au jeune blond qui l'avait amenée ici.

- A ton avis ? Un demeuré m'a demandé de venir…, lâcha-t-elle sans complaisance.

- Si tu ne voulais pas venir, fallait pas te forcer.

- Au contraire ! C'est très bien, ces séances… Je suis d'ailleurs très surprise que tu aies pensé à moi, remarqua la jeune brune.

- Tu es la seule Sang-de-Bourbe que je connaisse…

- Malefoy ! intervint Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais c'est quand même dommage que tu n'aies pas eu plus de tact pour me demander de t'accompagner…, déplora Hermione en ignorant l'insulte.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même, Granger, râla Drago d'une voix traînante. Après tout, c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là.

- Et heureusement ! objecta-t-elle avec virulence. Vous êtes bien moins horripilants en faisant des efforts ! Vous allez peut-être même retrouver une place dans la société ! Tout ça, grâce à…

- Tais-toi, Granger…, coupa Drago avec un geste exaspéré de la main. T'es chiante.

- Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas m'inviter à cette séance alors, répliqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Ron eut un sourire en coin et détourna le regard, tandis que les deux ennemis de Poudlard se fusillaient du regard.

- Bon, on va passer à la suite… Bellatrix ?

- Dennis Crivey. Parce que c'est le seul qui me soit tombé sous la main.

- Tu exagères, tu es trop timide, sourit Dennis.

Face à l'interrogation muette de tous, le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains ignora le regard meurtrier de Bellatrix et reprit avec un sourire triste :

- Elle est venue me voir pour s'excuser de la mort de Colin.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de le dire…, rouspéta Bellatrix en lui lançant une œillade noire.

- Qui l'eut crû ? Bellatrix fait dans le sentimental, maintenant, ricana Drago, ce qui lui valut une tape de la part d'Hermione.

Il y eut un petit silence et Ron se tourna vers Celui-qui-était-étrangement-muet-pour-cette-rencon tre.

- Et maintenant… Voldy ?

- Arrête avec ce stupide surnom, grinça Celui-qui-en-avait-marre-de-se-faire-prendre-pour- un-con. Voici Lily Potter. Je crois que tout le monde la connaît.

Une pâle silhouette flottait à côté de lui. Ses cheveux épais et roux contrastaient avec la blancheur de sa peau et ses grands yeux verts fixaient l'horizon.

- J'y crois pas, râla Rogue. T'as osé ouvrir sa tombe ?

- Juste pour quelques heures, je la remettrai en place tout de suite après, se défendit Celui-qui-commençait-à-comprendre-que-ça-sentait-p as-bon-pour-lui-et-qui-se-maudissait-d'avoir-oubli é-que-Rogue-aimait-éperdument-et-toujours-Lily-Eva ns. De toute façon, elle entend rien, elle est juste…

- Merlin, mais je vais vraiment te buter, hurla Rogue.

Il se leva avec une telle rapidité qu'ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Rogue se jeta à grands cris sur Celui-qui-était-tombé-de-sa-chaise-et-qui-maintena nt-se-retrouvait-au-sol-entre-les-mains-de-son-anc ien-bras-droit. Il le roua de coups pendant de longues minutes, tandis qu'autour d'eux s'agitaient les autres mangemorts et les né-moldus impuissants.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Ron en séparant les deux hommes via un sort de magie.

Ils étaient tous deux en sang et n'en menaient pas larges, leurs yeux étincelant de pulsions mortelles.

- Shootez-moi ces deux-là sous calmants pendant un mois, cracha Ron tandis que le médicomage qui était resté en retrait tout au long se hâta d'obéir.

- C'est pas mal l'ambiance, chez vous, observa Hermione avec un air dégagé à l'égard de Drago qui n'eut pour seule réponse qu'un rictus amplement éloquent.

* * *

Celui-qui-maintenant-affichait-un-superbe-sourire- et-qui-avait-un-visage-complètement-transformé-par -l'apparition-d'une-proéminence-nasale-artificiell e regarda d'un œil vif et espiègle le docteur Greengrass devant lui.

- Ah je suis soulagé, Docteur ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, je vois ça…, répondit le docteur d'un air étonné. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle lisait un rapport médical et pianotait avec ses doigts sur la copie : shooté depuis un mois aux tranquillisants ? Eh bien…

- Très bien… Je me sens comme libéré, souffla Celui-qui-semblait-sur-une-autre-planète.

- Libéré ? C'est-à-dire ?

Le docteur lui lança un regard interloqué : il semblait totalement transformé. Il arborait un sourire sincère et son teint était retourné dans les rose pâle.

- Avez-vous failli ? demanda-t-elle en le scrutant à travers ses lunettes fines.

Faillir signifiait briser la promesse de ne pas tuer ou torturer. Autrement dit, c'était un retour simple pour Azkaban.

- Je n'ai pas lancé un seul sort impardonnable ou un seul maléfice depuis ma sortie conditionnelle, s'enorgueillit Voldemort en se redressant. Je me sens libre.

- C'est admirable, nota le docteur Greengrass en clignant des yeux. Et vos cauchemars ?

- Plus de cauchemars ! Rien que des jolis rêves tout roses !

Elle papillonna, incrédule. Elle inscrivit quelques mots dans le dossier et reprit :

- Et vous êtes heureux, maintenant ?

- Oh oui !

- Vous ne pensez plus à Harry Potter ?

Son regard sombre transperça Celui-qui-se-tortillait-sur-son-siège-à-cette-ques tion-si-indiscrète-et-qui-mit-quelques-temps-avant -de-répondre.

- De temps en temps…, dit-il en hésitant. Mais rien de terrible. Parfois, peut-être, je me dis que j'aimerais bien aller boire une Bièraubeurre avec lui aux Trois-Balais.

Le docteur Greengrass réprima un sourire moqueur.

- Et vous n'avez plus le projet de dominer le monde ? s'enquit-elle.

- J'ai tout oublié ! Les moldus, les cris, le sang, la peur… Tout, pff, disparu ! Envolé !

Elle nota quelques lignes dans son dossier d'un air entendu. Elle l'observa ensuite un moment.

- Je vois que vous avez décidé de remodeler votre silhouette… Vous avez là un nez admirable !

- Merci ! se réjouit Celui-qui-était-ravi-que-le-docteur-ait-enfin-rema rqué-qu'il-était-passé-sur-le-billard. Vous avez vu hein ? Il est beau !

Et il se caressa amoureusement l'arrête nasale.

- Bien… Vous semblez définitivement guéri, Mr Jedusor… Je suis enchantée du travail que nous avons fait !

- Oui ! Le temps semble s'être arrêté, je renais ! Je suis un homme nouveau ! Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous ! Merci, Docteur !

- Remerciez plutôt Miss Granger, c'est grâce à elle. Sans cette clause…, sourit le docteur Greengrass.

Il hocha la tête, et s'apprêta à se lever, transporté.

- J'aurais une dernière question : depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas jeté de sort de mort ?

- Onze ans, deux mois, trois semaines, quatre jours, dix heures, quarante-cinq minutes et vingt secondes…, dit-il du tac au tac. Maintenant vingt-trois secondes. Pourquoi ?

Le docteur Greengrass se figea un instant en le dévisageant. Mais elle ne répondit rien, hochant simplement la tête. Ah. Quand même. Finalement, peut-être que…

* * *

- Alors, tu voulais me voir ? argua l'homme, ses cheveux bruns en bataille masquant une cicatrice fine qu'il avait au front.

Celui-qui-avait-maintenant-un-nez tiqua, mal à l'aise, en s'asseyant en face du Survivant qui sirotait sa Bièraubeurre avec nonchalance. Il toisait son interlocuteur d'un œil goguenard. C'est fou comme les choses peuvent changer.

- Je vois que tu as arrêté de vouloir faire peur…, observa l'homme aux yeux d'un vert feuille.

Il se tut un instant et reprit avec un sourire amusé.

- Mais c'est amusant. C'est la première fois que tu ressembles à un être humain. Y a du progrès, c'est incontestable.

Celui-qui-pianotait-sur-la-table-en-attendant-que- sa-boisson-arrive ne répondit rien mais fut flatté quand même de la remarque. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait dix mille questions, il avait ressassé ce moment depuis tellement longtemps, à s'imaginer qu'il dirait ci, qu'il ferait ça, qu'à présent qu'il l'avait sous les yeux, il était muet et incapable de placer ses idées correctement. En fait, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il rêvait de cette rencontre qu'il ne savait plus quoi dire.

- Alors, il paraît que tu t'es reconverti ?

- Oui, articula lentement Celui-qui-détaillait-avec-intensité-le-jeune-homme -devant-lui. J'ai repris la place de Florient Fortarôme.

- Ah oui, comme vous l'avez buté, se souvint-il d'un ton détaché.

- C'était le moins que l'on puisse faire, dit Voldemort en haussant les épaules.

Madame Rosmerta arriva près d'eux et déposa un verre d'hydromel qui ravit l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Alors, tu voulais me voir pour quoi ? demanda le jeune homme en face de lui, les yeux brillants.

Celui-qui-prenait-maintenant-tout-son-temps fit durer une petite gorgée avec délice, sous le regard amusé de son interlocuteur. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Je te déteste. Mieux. Je te hais. Non seulement je te hais pour m'avoir gâché mon plaisir de dominer le monde, mais parce que tu as réussi ça à l'âge d'un an à peine. Je te hais parce que tu as des amis et que tu es un incroyable arrogant et détestable personnage. Je te hais parce que ta mère s'est sacrifiée pour toi. Je te hais parce que tu as trouvé des amis. Je te hais parce que tu as les yeux verts. Je te hais parce que grâce à moi, tu as maintenant des pouvoirs qui m'appartenaient à moi seul. Je te hais parce que tu ne sais pas les utiliser correctement. Je te hais parce que tu es allé à Gryffondor. Je te hais parce que tu n'as pas voulu me donner la pierre philosophale. Je te hais parce que tu as détruit mes horcruxes que j'ai mis si longtemps à créer. Je te hais parce que tu as décimé mes copains. Je te hais pour toutes ces raisons-là, et bien plus encore.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent mutuellement.

- Bien, dit le jeune brun. Si c'est tout, je crois que tu as tout dit. Je peux y aller, maintenant ?

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? s'étrangla Celui-qui-restait-atterré-du-si-peu-de-réaction-de -son-ennemi-juré-face-à-une-déclaration-aussi-viol ente.

- Bah oui, répondit l'autre en lui lançant un regard interloqué. Je suis bien désolé, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je te plains, parce que je sais à quel point c'est difficile. Je t'ai écouté jusqu'au bout, c'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire.

Celui-qui-comprit-que-le-garçon-avait-définitiveme nt-gagné-la-guerre eut un rictus. Son ancien rival finit sa bouteille de Bièraubeurre et remit sa cape sur les épaules.

- J'aurais une question…, hésita Voldemort. Pourquoi ?

Le brun aux yeux verts lui lança un regard incrédule.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cette clause ? Pourquoi m'avoir sorti de prison ? détailla Celui-qui-revint-sur-ses-pensées-que-le-Grand-Surv ivant-était-intelligent-finalement-il-n'était-pas- si-brillant-qu'on-le-disait-s'il-ne-comprenait-mêm e-pas-une-simple-question.

- C'est évident, non ? s'étonna son interlocuteur. « L'un ne peut vivre, tant que l'autre survit ». Si on y réfléchit bien, et qu'on exclut la possibilité de tuer l'autre, il faut que chacun vive sa vie sans se soucier de l'autre. Donc si on te sortait d'Azkaban pour que tu puisses arrêter de ressasser comment me tuer, je pourrais vivre normalement. Et regarde comme ça a bien marché ! Tu es même devenu un gentil agneau inoffensif et tu t'es trouvé un boulot. Et moi, je peux vivre pleinement. D'ailleurs, je remercie Hermione, sans elle, on n'aurait jamais gagné cette clause.

Il eut un sourire entendu.

- D'accord, je suis reconnu comme l'homme le plus génial de la planète, qui a réussi non seulement à éradiquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu en es réduit à un tel point que tu vends des glaces aux enfants moldus… Mais faut croire que dans la vie, tout se paie, hein, Voldy ?

Il lui tapota négligemment l'épaule avec un sourire en coin.

- Harry ! Tu viens ?

Une jolie rousse avait passé la tête à travers la porte du pub et l'interpelait.

- J'arrive ! lui répondit-il.

Il reporta son attention sur Celui-qui-regardait-d'un-œil-morne-le-fond-de-son- verre-avec-un-sourire-déçu.

- Alors c'est pour ça ? Pour que tu sauves ta propre peau ? Moi qui croyais que tu avais eu pitié…

Le jeune brun eut un sourire amusé, faillit lui rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas de pitié pour quelqu'un qui avait tué ses parents, mais se retint : lui aussi avait fait une thérapie et il savait bien comment ça fonctionnait. Il eut un ton compatissant.

- Sérieusement, on y gagne tous, Vold' : moi, je suis toujours le Survivant, l'Elu, celui qui a survécu et qui a ramené la lumière, j'ai une super place au ministère, et toi, t'as gagné une réinsertion, un vrai boulot et une vraie vie, en somme ! On est tous gagnants, non ?

- Tu t'es foutu de moi…

Son ancien ennemi eut un rire bref.

- C'était quand même mérité, non ? Allez, je te laisse. A bientôt, peut-être ? Merci pour la Bièraubeurre !

Et il sortit en riant du pub. Celui-qui-avait-désormais-un-nez paraissait plus abattu qu'autre chose. Timidement, une grande femme aux cheveux bruns s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule d'un geste navré.

- Je crois que je vais refaire une rechute, Bella, j'ai besoin de me calmer…, gémit-il en serrant les dents et les poings.

Bellatrix secoua la tête avec dépit.

- Soyez fort, Maître…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_

_Une petite review et vous pourrez aller consoler Voldy (ou alors aider Rogue à lui casser la gueule, c'est au choix)_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


End file.
